Those moments I can't let go
by PerrySpy678
Summary: A few drabbles based on P F pairings. First drabble story ever! Rated K plus just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Phineas  Isabella: Balloon

**Yeah, another story. I know. But this time it's drabbles! Wow! My first one. I will try to keep under 100 words. This is going to be one of those pairing and word ones, just so you know. Here we go...**

Phineas + Isabella: Balloon.

Today was special. Today was amazing for Phineas and Isabella because it was the day of their daughter's 1st birthday! It was a day for Phineas and Isabella to realise that Isabella was in hospital giving birth to her and Phineas' baby a whole yeah ago. A whole 365 days ago.

"Happy birthday sweetheart!" Phineas called to his beautiful baby girl, Bethany. She giggled sweetly back at Phineas who just grinned at the best thing that happened to his life. The whole room was decorated in banners, steamers and balloons, and Bethany kept gazing at a red balloon.

_Must be a miracle, _thought Phineas.

**Awesome! My first drabble. Im taking requests for this story so just pop them in as a review and I will probably make it into a drabble for my story! For now, bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ferb  Isabella: Yellow

Ferb + Isabella: Yellow

Phineas and Ferb had made another giant building in their backyard with the gang. Candace tried to bust them but it all dissappeared, like a usual day. Now, it was sunset.

"Isabella, do you want to watch the sunset with me?" Ferb asked in his strong British accent.

"Sure," She replied like any other girl would. The both sat down and gazed at the beautiful sunset.

"This is wonderful. Watching all the yellow colours setting beyond the other side of the Earth," Isabella confessed as she was mesmerized by the colours.

"I know why Phineas chose you," He stated, smiling.

**This was half requested by robinbid123 (Ferb + Isabella) and crazymusicalgenius96 (Yellow.) Thanks for the inspiration guys! Reviews and requests are always welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3: Phineas Isabella: Sign

Phineas + Isabella: Sign.

Everyone knew about the accident that made Phineas weak. Recently, he crashed into a sign when he was driving back home. He got an extremely major cut from the glass. Everyone was devasted about it, and the one who broke down in tears at the hospital was no more than Isabella, his wife.

She went to visit him in the hospital. He was laying on a hospital bed with his eyes closed.

"Hi, Phin, are you alright? I'm just checking on you," Isabella cooed. His eyes opened.

"Izzy, I'm here," Phineas replied. And he was, untill death split them up.

**This was a request from BroadwayFanGirl91. This drabble was a bit more unusual than I planned but I done it anyway. Keep updated with this story if you **_**do**_** like it because I need to do a lot of requests. For now, laterz!**


	4. Chapter 4: Jeremy Candace: Work

Candace + Jeremy: Work.

Work. Everyone needs to do work at some time in their life, for example, it was a Saturday morning and Candace was trying to get clothes on little one and a half year old Amanda Johnson.

"Get your arms in, Amanda!" Candace demanded. Everytime Candace tried to get the clothes on Amanda, she squirmed out of it. Candace growled at how hard work Amanda was. _She's just like Jeremy, hard work, _Candace thought. Soon, Jeremy walked through to the bedroom of Amanda. He sighed at the scene of his wife and his daughter.

"Let me try, Candace," he suggested. Candace nodded. Immediatly, the clothes were on.

"Touche," was all Candace said.

**This was a request from crazymusicalgenius96. I love writing these! Thanks to all of you who done a request. Your requests will be a drabble, I promise. I'm just a bit behind because of homework 'n' stuff. For now, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: Phineas Isabella: Trust

Phineas + Isabella: Trust

"Why would you do such a thing?" Isabella cried to Phineas, "Why would you cheat on me for Alexis! And I can't believe you lied about it! If we don't have truth then what do we have, hey?"

"But Izzy…" he trailed off.

"Don't you 'but Izzy' me!"

With a tear stained face, she ran off out of the Flynn – Fletcher back yard and into her own house. Sobbing, she threw herself onto her bed to let out all of her tears. Should she phone her friends? Or should she keep it to herself?

"Trust…" She whispered again and again…

**A/N: Thank you sooooo much WordNerb93 for your amazing inspiration! You guys are the reason that I am still typing!**


	6. Chapter 6: Candace Jeremy: Rain

Candace + Jeremy: Rain

The sky was an astonishing aqua blue with a few milky clouds here and there. His and her hand were locked together like a padlock on a diary – only opened when they wanted to.

"What a wonderful day," Candace sighed, swinging Jeremy and her hands back and forth.

Jeremy just smiled.

Suddenly, a drip fell on Candace's nose.

"What?" She asked herself, going cross – eyed to look at the raindrop. Jeremy laughed. Then, a whole thunderstorm poured down.

"Look at me!" Shouted Jeremy, swinging around on a lamp post, "I'm singing in the rain!"

'_Yep' Candace thought, 'He's all mine.'_

**A/N: Thanks Wishingstar! (even though you're not a real account). I really appreciate your ideas guys!**


	7. Chapter 7: Ferb Vanessa: Time

Ferb + Vanessa: Time

"Ferb, can you fix my watch? I know you're a really good mechanic and all," Vanessa asked. Recently, Vanessa and Ferb have become an item but no one could believe the two.

"I see this is a very complex watch. Metal strap – nice!" Ferb complimented. Vanessa smiled. With a lot of fiddling around, the watch was as good as new.

"Sometimes I wonder, Ferb. What would happen if I could go back in time?" Vanessa questioned, raising her eyebrows suspiciously, "I mean, would it disrupt the space time continuum or something?"

"Why?"

"Because I wish I had met you sooner."

**A/N: Another awesome idea from WordNerb93. You are totally awesome!**

**Remember – keep reviewing ideas for a drabble! And it is 99.9% likely to be made into a drabble. **


	8. Chapter 8: Phineas Isabella: Ice - Cream

'_It's ice – cream cones and cherry soda,_

_Dripping down your chin,_

_It's summer – man where do we begin?'_

"Wow Phineas!" Isabella gasped, gobsmacked by the song that her boyfriend just sang to her.

He smiled, only bringing his head up from his chocolate ice – cream when he needed to breathe.

"You know what Phin, why can't I be like you? Head out for the sunset whenever I want to?" Isabella sighed, resting her head on her fist.

"One: Epic Titanic impression! Two: You just need to follow your heart," Phineas explained simply.

"I am – I mean, I met you right?"

**A/N: Another epic review from Wishingstar (not an account though)! I'm getting into this drabble story now!**

**Remember: Review your ideas! There is 99.9% that they will be made into a drabble!**


	9. Chapter 9: Alt Ferb Isabella: Suprise

Alt Ferb + Alt Isabella: Suprise

Ever since Doof had been defeated, the 2nd Dimension became brighter, beautiful and, the most important, safer.

"I can't believe we can just walk to the shop without being attacked by Normbots! I just feel so free," Isabella said softly, laying on the much greener grass than usual. Instead of its dull grey colour, it shone an emerald green.

"…Ferb?" Isabella added. No one.

'_Where could he be?' _She thought to herself. So, she picked herself up and went inside.

"Hello?" She said again.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone yelped from behind the couch.

All that Isabella done was stand there in awe.

**A/N: I've done like 6 drabbles since yesterday! I'm lacking in reviews though, I think this is the last one that I haven't done. So PLLLEEAAASSSEEE review your ideas. Remember;**

**Put your pairing (example: Phineas + Isabella or Phinebella)**

**Put any word you want (example: balloon)**

**And that's it! And if you want, please put in the review if you like this 'story' (don't know what you can call a 'drabbles story') so I can be influenced to keep writing this.**

**Always,**

**Perry x**

**PS: New story coming soon…**

**PSS: This was half requested by Speedyboy12345 (Alt Ferbella) and Wordnerb123 (Surprise). Thanks for the inspiration guys!**


	10. Chapter 10: Ferb Vanessa: Father In Law

Ferb and Vanessa: Father – in - law

"Vanessa, where's your dad?" Ferb asked, casually leaning up against his headrest on his bed. Vanessa had just walked in through the door.

"At evil incorporated, of course," she replied, joining Ferb on the bed, "Why, anyway?"

He sighed, doubting the words he was going to say, "It's just that I wanted to talk to him, with him being my father – in – law and all."

Vanessa was stunned. What did this green – haired man mean? "What do you mean?" She questioned.

"We're getting married," he stated simply, "Will you marry me?

The pair totally forgot about talking to Doof.

**A/N: I'm back! I have been really bored lately so I decided to do a little fanfiction. This suggestion was by Caius14; thanks for the awesome ideas!**


End file.
